Warm Embrace
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: Naruto is sick and just wishes that he had someone to take care of him. After spending the day alone in bed without telling anyone where he is, he gets a very pissed off Raven at his door. Is Sasuke up for the job? And will Naruto finally get to be wrapped in his arms? AU, SasuNaru, Oneshot


Disclaimer – Sadly Naruto is not mine

* Rating is T

**A-Note: **Hey guys :) So this is my first Naruto fanfic and I'm very excited. So this story is AU and Naruto and Sasuke are very OOC. So I hope you guys give it a chance and please review :) Love ya guys. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Summary: ** Naruto is sick and just wishes that he had someone to take care of him. After spending the day alone in bed without telling anyone where he is he gets a very pissed off Raven at his door. Is Sasuke up for the job? And will Naruto finally get to be wrapped in his arms? AU SasuNaru

* * *

**Warm Embrace**

The beeping of my alarm clock woke me from my restless sleep. The sun was shining brightly yet I was freezing. I wrapped my blanket tightly around myself and got up from my bed. When I stood up I was immediately hit with a compressed feeling in my head and after attempting to breath from my nose with no success I fell back down on my bed and wished I would just die…I was sick.

I decided I would skip everything today and just sleep…it's not like anyone would miss me anyway. I've been alone for most of my life, my parents died when I was ten and I've been alone ever since. I looked at the photo of my best friend Sasuke, me, and Sakura—one of many girls who want to date Sasuke. I guess I can't judge them really, I mean I've had a thing for the guy since we were kids…he's the only person I can actually be myself around. "I just wish he actually liked me" I whispered and held myself tighter.

I closed my eyes and I remembered the conversation I had with Sasuke last night. We had just finished watching Spring Breakers in the local theater and we were walking back home when I decided to start a conversation. "So Teme you know you should really start talking to some of those girls that stare at you all day long. I mean we're almost eighteen; you don't want to turn twenty and have to say you went through your teens without being in a relationship. As your best friend I feel it is my obligation of help you out with these things". I said with a smile.

"What made you think you were my best friend Dobe?" Sasuke said in a pissed off voice. I stopped and couldn't make anything come out of my mouth so I quickly ran in the opposite direction and didn't look back. Eventually I made it to the park near my house and it started to rain…and I just sat on a bench and got soaked.

Thinking back on it staying in that spot for hours is probably why I'm so sick. I continued wrap my arms around myself for warmth and as some small amount of comfort and I fell to sleep imaging that its Sasuke's arms around me.

When I wake up again the numbers 8:30 are staring me in the face. I attempt once again to get up happy that the twelve hours of sleep I just got had shrunken the compressed feeling in my head down to a dull throb. I manage to make it to my bathroom and open my medicine cabinet only to be met with dust. A small sigh leaves my mouth and I run water for a bath, hoping that it will make me feel better.

After my bath is over I feel like I have enough energy to run to the pharmacy to get some medicine. I grab my cell phone and try to check my messages but the battery is dead so I put it back where it was before and leave my apartment. The walk down the street is as pleasant as ever, the evil glares I get from people are enough to make me cringe. After my parents died I went through a rebellious phase and while I was in a foster home I accidentally burned down a house trying to cook for myself…the family was very well loved in this small town and now everyone looks at me like I'm an pyromaniac.

Once I make it to the pharmacy I waste no time running and grabbing what I want so I can get out if here. I quickly place the medicine on the counter and hug myself with one arm hopping that I can get out of here without causing trouble. Lucky for me karma was on my side and the cashier checked me in without a second glance and I was on my way. The walk back however was not to pleasant, the towns people decided that the 2 years of community service I did wasn't punishment enough for my crimes they figure death by stones is more appropriate.

Using all of my energy I manage to make it back to my house thanks to running but by the time I make it to my door I can feel the familiar pain of the stones and the blood beginning to flow from my open wounds, it's funny all I can think is 'I wonder what Sasuke would do if he found out what they did to me?' Then last night enters my mind and I force a sad smile and whisper "only in my dreams". After I take some of the medicine I decide sleep would be best and I wrap myself in blankets and pull myself into a hug and let myself dream of the boy that will never be mine.

The sound of loud banging woke me from my wonderful dream, I looked over at the time and realised that it was 10am the next day. I get up and a wave of light headedness hits me hard. I manage to put on some pajamas and walk to the source of the banging…my door? When I open said door I'm met with a very pissed off Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where the hell have you been? You randomly run off the other night in the middle of our conversation and I don't see or hear from you for a full day?" I've never seen Sasuke so mad before, but I wasn't going to let him play with my emotions anymore.

"Why the fuck do you care what happens to me? You clearly said that we weren't best friends or are we even friends? Let me guess you just wanted to make me feel like shit, you're no different than anyone else in this stupid town!" I didn't realise I was crying until the tears hit my lips, I was about to slam the door in his face when everything started to spin and before I knew it I was heading for the ground.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed again wrapped in my warm blankets, the only thing that was weird other than having no idea how I got here was the heavy weight on my chest. I manage to crack an eye open and the sight I'm met with is enough to send me into cardiac arrest. Sasuke was asleep on my chest with his mouth slightly open and he had his arms wrapped around me. He looked so peaceful and calm I didn't want to even move…but like everything in my life I manage to fuck it up somehow and that's when my stomach started to growl an since that's where the man of my dreams was sleeping, the sound was the wakeup call neither of us wanted.

Sasuke sprang up quickly and after he realised a bear or some kind of animal didn't growl at him he calmed down enough to notice that I was awake and before I knew it, pissed Sasuke was back again. "Finally your awake, how many more time do you want to scare the shit out of me this week? I had no fucking clue what was wrong with you!" During his lecture my stomach didn't stop growling and after an all too familiar staring contest between us he finally began talking again. "Naruto when was the last time you ate?"

The question caught me off guard, after thinking I realised I haven't had anything to eat since the chocolate and popcorn I had at the movie with Sasuke. Great now I get to add poor nutrition on the list of reasons I'm currently in this position. "That depends, would you count what I had at the movie food?" For some reason this pissed him off more than I thought it would and in a stern voice he told me to stay in bed and that he'd be back in a few minutes.

I couldn't sleep while he was gone; I was still in shock from seeing him asleep cuddled into my chest to do that. When he finally came back he was carrying a tray of orange juice, a cut up orange, a bowl of hot ramen. "Wow, that looks delicious…thanks Sasuke" I knew I was blushing, I just hope he will think it's just because I'm sick…I really don't want my stupid emotions to ruin this for me now, I know he's only doing this because I collapsed in his arms and it wouldn't look even good if he just left me here.

"Here take these too" he said placing two small capsules in my hand.

"What are they?" I asked. They looked like the really expensive pills I saw at the pharmacy.

"They are apparently the best thing for the flu that's been going around, that's a fight you, of course, just had to take on didn't you?" he said giving me his sexy smirk.

This is really nice…having someone here for you. With someone actually here with me this place doesn't seem so bad. A familiar cold shiver runs through me as I think about my loneliness and the man of my dreams that life loves to dangle in front of me.

Sasuke, being Mr. observant noticed me shiver and placed the tray on my night table and began tucking me in. "Sasuke that's fine I shiver like that a lot, it's not because I'm sick" I said giving him a smile, "can I have my food now? I'd hate for all your trouble to go to waste".

He seemed confused at my reply but gave me the food any way, when he got closer I noticed his face was getting red. I was worried that he might be catching my flu so I decide I should stop enjoying my fantasy and let him go.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke, but you can go now as you can see I'm totally fine" As I tried to get up I felt the sharp pain race through me and that's when I remembered the cuts and bruises I got from my daily stoning. I was too tired to clean myself up so I answered the door covered in them, I just hope Sasuke didn't notice…but I highly doubt it.

His famous glare was back in minutes "I'm not going anywhere! You can barely move and we have a lot to talk about…including who beat the shit out of you. Now eat before you collapse again while I go Google how to torture someone property." I quietly began to eat my food hoping that I wasn't who he was planning on torturing.

After I was finished he came and got the tray and I decided it was time for me to face reality and get out of bed. Moving was harder than I thought it was going to be and once I made it too my feet it got worse. Everything was spinning again and when I tried to take a step I felt my legs give out. I braced myself for impact with the floor but it didn't come. Instead I hit something warm and more comfy then my bed. When I opened my eyes I was staring into Susuke's deep black pools. All that was running through my mind is that I could get used to this.

"Seriously Dobe I can't take my eyes off of you for five minutes?" I was too tired to argue with him so I let him carry me to my bed and I dreamed about being in his arms and never letting go.

When I woke up this time I knew something was up. For one thing I was warmer than I've ever been and I was so damn comfy. When I opened my eyes I saw blue, immediately I assumed that Susuke had went home and gotten a thicker blanket for me, until I felt something tighten around me. I looked up and I saw Sasuke's sleeping face again, I slowly moved to get a better view and I felt blush creep to my cheeks when I realised that I was so comfy sleeping on his chest that I drooled. He had a smile on his face that I've never seen before; personally I think he should use it more often.

I tried to move out of his arms so he could actually get some rest; I highly doubt that he got any last with me sleeping on him. It was comfy for me but he mostly likely hated it. But when I was about to pull away his arms tightened around me and I was once again pressed to his chest. I felt my heart clench "Really life? Why do you have to make everything so fucking hard for me? I made one mistake and I have to pay for it every damn day!" I whispered at the air, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks I hugged lightly into his chest carefully so I don't wake him up. "Why can't I catch a break?" I look over at the time and I notice another day has passed. I look up a Sasuke's face "Is it stupid that yesterday was the best day if had since my parents died? You must think I'm really pathetic…no wonder you don't want me to be your best friend, I would probably just cause trouble for you."

I hugged him a bit tighter and when I tried to speak again my voice kept trembling "Thank you for being there for me Sasuke, I know it was probably hard for you to spend an entire day with me, so I guess I owe it to you to be honest." I looked up on more at his sleeping face and enjoyed the feel of being in his arms a little longer. "I love you so much Sasuke and when I think about how one day you'll finally realise that one of those bitches is actually attractive, it feels like someone is ripping my heart out. I should just stop running and fighting all the time and make everyone's life easier and let the damn town stone me to death." I looked up at his face once more and finally spoke the words that I knew were true since the day I met him "what I'm trying to say Sasuke is that my hearts always been yours…I just wish you wanted it". Then I was staring at his black orbs once more.

I couldn't tell how mad he was or if he wanted to be the one to do the stoning all I knew was that I had to get away from him…I can't watch him crush my heart into dust. I managed to move an inch off his chest before he pushed me back there within seconds. It's ironic really the place I've dreamed of being, the one place I feel safe, is going to be the place my dreams get shredded. All I could do was close my eyes and hug myself until the pain stopped.

I felt him moving and his heart was beating fast. I felt rapid chills rushing through me and I couldn't stop shaking, this caused Sasuke to move faster and I lost the strength to fight crying. Suddenly Sasuke stopped moving and through my crying I could tell that he was still holding me close, I forced my eyes to open and look at him. I eyes were filled with worry and something else that I've never seen before.

"Naruto! Are you okay? You're not getting worse are you? Why are you shaking so much, you feel so warm?" I didn't realise I said it until the words left my mouth "Please don't leave me".

He smiled; I couldn't believe his smiled at me. "Stupid Dobe, I'm not going anywhere". I wanted to believe him, but let's face it things like this don't happen. I pulled my arms tighter around myself and fell victim to the comfort that was his warm embrace.

When I woke up reality set in, I was alone again. The funny this is I was actually stupid enough to think he didn't hate me. But life succeeded in taking away everyone I love, I pulled my knees close and just wished the pain would stop. I decided to suck it up and I managed to make it out of bed and I noticed my mail was on the table, I quickly noticed a letter from my landlord. I looked at the front of the envelope and fell to the floor; 'Eviction Notice' was in bold print.

The door to my apartment opened and I figured my landlord was coming in to kick me out until I felt familiar arms around me. "Dobe what's wrong?" I turned to look at him and quickly moved out of his arms.

"Why are you here? Just go okay! I've had enough torture; I promise you'll never see me again. I'm so sick of everything Sasuke, just please if the time we spent together meant anything to you just punch me or tell me you hate me and leave okay?" I knew I was crying again, he's probably happy his torture thing worked out okay.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I looked up and he had confusion and worry plastered all over his face…except for that strange emotion that was on full display in his eyes.

"ME! You're the one who hates me and all of sudden. You're playing around with my feelings for you! Or are you just the bait to lure me outside so the town can finally finish stoning me to death!" He walked over to me and dropped to his knees from this distance I could tell he was crying to.

He held my face and made me look him right in the eyes "Never say that again! No one in on this fucking planet, hell this whole universe will ever matter to me as much as you do. Why can't you see that? I love you so much Naruto; you're my Dobe and like I said last night I'm not going anywhere". He was smiling again but there were tears still in his eyes. He must have seen the small amount of doubt left in my eyes because he slowly moved closer to me until our lips touched.

The kiss topped every dream I had, I felt loved and I felt a chill run through me again. When we pulled apart he was smirking at me and when I looked down I saw a small red heart on a chain. When I looked closely at it I saw 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha" engraved on the heart. When I looked over at him he had a matching one around his neck too with my name on it. I looked at him with questioning eyes "Now my heart is with my boyfriend, where it belongs…that is if you want to be?"

I nodded and I knew I was crying again…I'm turning into such a chick. My eyes drifted to the discarded envelope on the floor and I knew it was too good to be true. Sasuke followed my eyes and before I could stop him he looked at it. I don't know what I'm going to do, before my brain came up with an answer he had me in his arms again and I hugged him back.

"Well that makes things easier" he said smirking.

"How is this easier Teme? I finally get the man of my dreams and I get kicked out of my apartment". His smirk gets bigger.

"So you dream about me often I take it? Well boyfriend, there was no way in hell that I was going to be separated from you for half a day every damn day. It became impossible after seeing how cute you were sleeping on my chest, I'm not missing that". I reluctantly step out of his arms and put some distance between us so I could think where I the hell I was going to live.

"What were you going to do handcuff us together?" I'm not totally against the idea.

"No that was option two, I was going to ask you to live with me" He said pulling me back into his arms.

My eyes widen, okay now I know this has to be a dream right? "Sasuke we just started dating…you should wait and see how long you can actually deal with me first. I don't want you to get sick of me". I buried my face in his chest and waited for him to agree with me, I mean its way too soon for this kind of step.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me okay? I'm not giving you a choice, your mine now and that means I want you in my arms every chance that I can get okay so your moving in". I just nodded and thought maybe life wasn't so bad.

"Sasuke? I have one question where were you this morning?" He held me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Torturing the towns people for hurting you," I looked up and smiled at him

"Is it odd that I find that sexy" I said smiling at him.

"Everything I do is sexy" he smirked at me; I just rolled my eyes and captured his lips in another kiss.

* * *

**A-Note: **Well I hope you guys like it :) Please R&R


End file.
